Several types of headband size regulators are integral to the headband of adjustable visors and adjustable caps. Adjustable visors and caps employ various designs of headband size regulators which permit the wearer to quickly and easily adjust the size of the headband.
Most headband size regulators are the narrowest point in the circumference of the headband. One of several problems caused by the narrowness of the headband size regulator is increased constricting pressure where the headband size regulator contacts the wearer's head. Many people, especially those with thin hair or bald heads, find the pressure against their scalp from the headband size regulator extremely uncomfortable.
Furthermore, some headband size regulator designs consist of extruded vinyl straps with square edges that gouge the scalps of thin haired or bald users.
Cap and visor wearers often wear the bill or the visor to the rear of their head for unobstructed vision. When worn in this position, the headband size regulator is normally in contact with the wearer's forehead. The narrow headband size regulator applies pressure to the wearer's forehead, and can cause extreme discomfort, gouge and leave visible marks on the wearer's forehead.
Several popular headband size regulators consist of man-made materials which can cause the wearer to suffer allergic reactions. Headband size regulators made of leather straps can also provoke allergic reaction due to the chemical used to tan the leather.
While adjustable caps and visors are available in many appealing styles, fabrics and colors, their exposed headband size regulators are unsightly and aesthetically detracting. The following patents are representative of the art in this field:
U.S. Pat. Reissue No. 33,430 (1990) to Nunnery et al. discloses a detachable perspiration absorbing band for headgear. The perspiration band is secured around the existing band by a face to face engagement of a mating fasteners that are disposed in rows along the upper and lower edges of the perspiration band. The present invention uses aesthetically pleasing materials, is adjustable to different band widths and lengths, and does not use rows of mating fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,640 (1991) to Pizzacar discloses an advertising nameplate that partially conceals the adjustable straps of a conventional cap's headband. The advertising nameplate attaches to the outer surface of the adjustable straps. The present invention covers the inside as well as the outside of the adjustable straps, thereby, protecting the wearer's scalp from contact with the adjustable straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,943 (1992) to Clement discloses a flexible weather shield that attaches to a hat with a forward visor and a rear size adjuster. The shield is attached to the hat by an elastic band placed on top of the visor and by a rear hook and loop fastening strip that attaches around the rear adjustment straps. The present invention is not a weather shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,259 (1992) to Shorts discloses a protective neck covering garment that attaches to the rear adjustment strap of a conventional baseball cap. The protective garment attaches to the cap by an upper strap placed on top of the bill of the cap and by a rear fastening strap that is secured around the cap's adjustment straps. The present invention is not a protective neck covering garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,278 (1994) to Miner et al. discloses an emblem bearing accessory that attaches to the inside rear of a sized baseball style cap. The cap accessory has a relatively stiff emblem or indicia bearing panel that displays the indicia when it is folded upward or downward. The present invention does not require a stiff emblem bearing panel and is used with size adjustable baseball style caps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,559 (1994) to Christiansen et al. discloses a semicircular fabric covered foam rubber pad that covers the hemispherical rear opening in a conventional style baseball cap. The foam pad is hinged in the middle and hook and loop fasteners are attached to one side of the pad. The pad then folds in half and is fastened around the cap's adjustable straps to completely cover the cap's rear opening. The present invention covers only the adjustable straps and does not obstruct the rear opening, allowing hair to pass through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,714 (1994) to Peters et al. discloses a method and apparatus for covering the adjustable straps used in apparel. The method and apparatus slide a tubular sheath over the cap's adjustable straps. The sheath is either formed from seamless neoprene or from a rectangle of material joined along one edge by a single seam. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is not a fixed size tube, rather, it consists of two pieces that allow for adjustment to band width and changing of displayed indicia. The alternative embodiment also allows the displayed indicia to be changed.
The present invention eliminates problems unanswered by the prior art. The present invention covers both the inside and the outside of the headband size regulator with soft, comfortable, and aesthetically attractive material. The present invention is not limited to the display on one indicia. Rather, the present invention's displayed indicia is easily interchangeable with alternative indicia. The present invention further provides an attachable sweat pad that is easily interchangeable with fresh sweat pads.
The present invention is also completely adjustable to any width of headband size regulator.